


The Loveliest Letters

by Minilolli



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Scenarios, M/M, i can't believe the ship name is called snux, it's got snux, other than that this was whipped up fast, shout out to hux's friends who are dicks, well more like one sided snux, would you consider this a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilolli/pseuds/Minilolli
Summary: Hux finds a letter on his desk. His secret admirer, whoever calls themselves S, is quite a...poetic fellow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to malachi (42dicks) for writing the poem at the first letter and creating this stupid thing in the first place. Love you my guy. Real mvp. 
> 
> Other than that it's not like super edited like usual because I don't care about this as much as the others. It's not my 100% you could say but it is there and you can take it. 
> 
> Can you believe this idea came up bc I wanted to write a kylux valentines fic? Instead of some smut filled pwp it's whatever the fuck this is
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES!!! <3

Hux doesn’t understand who still uses paper in this time and day. There’s much more technology, so much they’re living in a beautiful star destroyer, that they could use but instead he has a stationary sitting on his desk seemingly mocking him every second it sits there. 

Pink, of all colors it is pink. It’s even got sparkles on it. Hux doesn’t want to touch it but when it lays dauntingly on his desk he can’t ignore it. It’s not meant to be ignored. Whoever sent it meant for him to read it, desperately, too. They knew he’d throw it away if otherwise and after an internal battle Hux picks it up (gingerly) to read the content inside.

Even the paper is pink. He hates it that much more. 

_ Dear My Beloved General Hux,  _

_ I know it is quite unorthodox to send a message through letter but it is best for me to give you this through physical means like this method as for you to not track me. I do wish to stay anonymous as you read this poem I have written for you; _

_   
_ _ Cadets and officers; both are blind, _

_ As all (not one!) have yet to find _ _   
_ _ The purest treasure amidst their fleet _ _   
_ __ Who stands so tall, whose hair is neat

_ A perfect coif, atop his head,  _

_ A few might dare to call it red.  _

_ His stance is sure, his back is straight, _

_ A glorious weapon, he did create. _

_ Gone it may be, still he remains  _

_ And Stars! My heart! Oh how it strains _

_ Out for his love, so far from me _

_ Together we couldn’t hope to be. _

_ But for his love, yes I still try _

_ And will, until my pen runs dry. _

 

_ My General, my dearest one, _

_ My very own bright burning sun, _

_ My kyber crystal, my searing heat, _

_ I know, right now, we cannot meet _

_ But rest assured, one day we will _

_ As nothing could ever hope to kill _

_ My love for you. It’s set in stone.  _

_ And now, at last, by you it’s known.  _

 

_ From your secret admirer, _

_ S _

It’s written in ink, he can see the blotches. It gets worse by the minute. Hux wishes he could find a fire on this ship to burn this letter and every word on it. He’s glad he’s wearing gloves, he doesn’t want his hand to physically touch the letter, and as he rereads it more than enough times he decides it’ll be funny to show to others.

It  goes first to Phasma who doesn’t seem to react because of the bucket on her head (he wishes he could see her face). It’s not until she hands it back to him can he tell that she’s quite curious at who this  _ S _ is. She congratulates him on earning someone who is willing to like him and he wonders why he let her see the letter in the first place. Then it heads to Mitaka who makes a comment that it’s quite a good poem that the secret admirer had written. 

“It’s quite romantic, sir,” Mitaka says. Hux agrees but, if anybody knew him, he isn’t into romantic poems such as this.

Finally, though, it goes to Kylo. It’s post sex, whatever the fuck fucking they do during hours of rest, and Hux picks up the letter to show to Kylo. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asks. Even four months after they established their relationship his voice still sounds too soft for someone who is supposed to be Kylo Ren. 

Hux flashes the pink envelope and paper in front of his face. “I have something to read to you,” Kylo quirks his eyebrow in response. 

As Hux finishes the last sentence he puts it down to look at Kylo. Kylo who is quiet now, lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. His face is passive and Hux can’t tell his emotions. Finally, he speaks.

“A secret admirer?” 

“Yes.”

“ _ S, _ ” He emphasizes it. “That’s quite a uh… poem.” 

Hux turns his whole body to look directly at Kylo. His eyes narrow to really look at him. 

“Kylo Ren, are you jealous?” 

“No!” Kylo’s body almost jolts upright. His face creases and Hux thinks he really hit a nerve there. With that thought a smile graces Hux’s lips. He begins to scoot closer to the force user, well aware of the pout now on his lips, and rests his hand on Kylo’s chest. Hux’s lips have imitated Kylo’s pout now.

“Are you jealous? Scared that someone with romantic poetic skills will take me away?” 

“Shut up.” 

Hux begins to put his whole body against Kylo’s. “Oh  _ babe,  _ I would never be whisked away by simple words,” He starts exaggerating his words and actions. “You’re my one and only! The truest love I could ever have, nothing else could compare to this!” 

“Hux, shut up. You’re being silly.”

“That’s how I feel about you right now. I brought this out to laugh at with you not for me to console your jealousy,” Hux states.

Kylo rolls his eyes and floats the envelope away from the bed and onto a desk across the room. Hux doesn’t say a thing when he notices there’s something hard pressing up his leg. Another round wouldn’t hurt them both. 

It’s a month later after the first letter does Hux get a second one. Same color, same glitter, same spot. Hux eyes it but if he’s going to be getting letters filled with words that makes him want to jump into bantha shit then he’s going to share it with people for him to mock it with. 

It starts out with the same tone like last time. 

 

_ My dearest General,  _

_ I hope you enjoyed my first letter to you. I do wonder what you must have thought when reading the letter. It is not a poem, this time, but a scenery I have conjured for you to read and enjoy. I did find writing this to be enjoyable and hope you would agree that it is a wonderful scenery to start a first date. _

_ I would bring you to a planet, filled with people that wouldn’t know who you are. It’d be summer but the weather won’t be too hot so we’re not both sweating in heat. We’d eat a light dinner, have a sweet dessert. (But not too sweet as I have a slight inquisition that you are not fond of food that is too sweet.) Then after dinner we’ll have a walk through the town, admiring the lights and different culture there. I’d bring you the rented room we got together and before we go inside I’d kiss you under those twinkling lights. Soft, and with your consent, of course. We’d head into the room where  _ **_[this part has been scribbled out generously by Hux]._ **

_ Your most loyal admirer,  _

_ S  _

 

Hux repeats the process like the last letter. It goes to Phasma who, this time, looks a little disappointed when she realized she couldn’t read whatever part Hux has scribbled out. 

“I want to see what they assume you are into with sex, sir,” The last word is a little hesitant, emphasized to mock him. 

“If you think soft, loving, endearing sex is my thing then you don’t know me well enough, captain.” 

“Fair,” There’s a pause as she hands the letter back to him. “Can I have the picture you took of the letter before you scribbled it out?”

“No.” 

“Not fair.” 

And again to Mitaka, who blushes slightly when he gets to the part Hux scribbled out. He won’t know the contents underneath it but his imagination runs. Hux wonders if he’ll ever become close enough to Mitaka that he’ll speak of the scratched out content in the letter with him. It sounds unlikely, at least. 

“It sounds like a romantic date, sir,” Mitaka’s voice wavers. He’s nervous and Hux wonders if he’s always walking on eggshells. “I wouldn’t take you for having a sweet tooth either.” 

“Don’t mock me lieutenant.” 

“It’s true, sir.” 

This time, though, Hux doesn’t let Kylo read the letter post sex but when they’re laying on a couch in Kylo’s quarters after he’s taken a shower. This time Hux watches Kylo furrow his eyebrows when Hux shows him the content of the erased scenery. 

“This could be labeled as sexual harassment.” Kylo’s voice has a slight deep growl to it. It stirs something in Hux’s stomach. 

“But  _ who _ am I going to report? It’s not a big deal. If anything, I find it quite charming.” 

Kylo snorts. “I didn’t know you were into love making. That’s kinkier than me eating out your ass.” 

“Don’t be crass,” Hux sneers. 

“That rhymed, we could make our own love poem.” 

Kylo’s face has lightened up now. If it wasn’t for the fact that Hux is having sex with him almost daily he wouldn’t put up with his mocking tone but it did lighten his own mood and Hux isn’t upset about it. Not one bit. Especially when Kylo shifts and he’s giving Hux pecks from his shoulder and up his neck. He gives a hum in reply to the actions.

Hux receives a third letter, once again, a month later. This time, though, it’s not as extensive as the previous two. 

_ My Cherished General Hux,  _

 

_ It has come to my attention that I am in desperate need to meet you. Next time on your shore leave we must meet. There’s a bar on  _ **_[redacted]_ ** _ meet me there at six o’clock. I cannot wait to see you, my love. _

_ From your dearest admirer _

_ S _

 

“No,” Kylo’s instant input the second Hux told him almost startled Hux. 

“No?” 

“What if they’re dangerous?” 

Hux puts his hand up. “Okay, now you’re reaching.”

“Am not.” 

“Am too.”

“Hux.”

“I’m going. I don’t need your permission to go.” 

“Let me come with.” 

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I’m coming with. I don’t need your permission to go.” 

“Oh my god.” 

Hux throws his hands in the air and decides it’s better to have Kylo there than not. Hux is too curious to not go but Kylo does have a point. Not like Hux will admit it.

The meeting place is in a building that’s large and grand. Kylo hides in the shadows, not to be seen but he can see. It’s not hard. Hux would think it’s a temple of some sort with its large arches and beautiful interior design. He goes through the hallways and outside to the courtyard where it’s abandoned.The place is slightly off because there’s no one around. It’s suspicious, a place like this is rarely ever empty. Hux starts to wonder if this is all a trick, if he’s being played by someone to mock him. 

But oh it’s much more worse than that. So much more worse. 

The courtyard is lit with light blue from a neighboring planet not far away from this one acting like a moon and Hux comes out into it to see the figure he’s oh so familiar with. Tall, black robe,  _ bald, _ scarred, and waiting patiently for Hux.

It’s Snoke. The S stood for Snoke. Supreme Leader Snoke. If the force could swallow him up right now and go back in time to warn his past self it’d be a good time to start. But nothing happens, it’s a split second before Snoke does turn around to face Hux. 

Hux’s confidence in turning someone down is gone. It’s out in the streets screaming because tonight's the night Hux’s whole life will crumble just like Starkiller and it’s not even Kylo’s fault for him to blame. 

“General,” Snoke starts. He’s a good foot taller than Hux, a whole foot. He’s never seen Snoke so close but it doesn’t matter. He wants to know what Kylo is thinking right now. With Hux’s luck that bastard is crying tears of laughter right now. “It is good that you came.” 

“S-” Hux pauses. What is he suppose to say? “Supreme Leader Snoke, it is quite a surprise to see you here.” 

“Is it?” 

“Did you really write those letters?” Hux already has flashbacks to that certain one that’s more than explicit. 

“Yes, it is me.” 

Hux doesn’t look at him in the eyes. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke, sir,” Hux starts. He remembers a time when Kylo told him about the afterlife and how every being will become one with the force. Hux wouldn’t mind becoming one with the force this very moment. “I must apologize as I didn’t come here to accept your offer for...partnership.” 

He swears he can hear Kylo laughing in the distant. 

It’s terrifying to watch Snoke’s expression. Hux actually gathers enough courage to look at his face and he watches that slight sparkle of happiness slowly fade into hurt. He hurt his own Supreme Leader. In another universe, one far away from Hux’s own, there’s another Hux out there who would cuss him out for not taking advantage of this. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s uh, I’m already taken,” Hux spits it out quickly. He can’t figure out the words to say but he feels like rejecting him with ‘I’m not interested’ by itself isn’t enough. He needs a better excuse. 

Snoke doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. Agonizing seconds. “I-I’m sorry I must have been intruding.” 

“It’s, it’s fine!” It isn’t fine. At all. 

There’s another pause. It’s awkward, Hux wants to leave. Snoke gives a cough that gets Hux’s attention again. 

“No hard feelings then?” 

“No, sir,” This is the worst. “I’ll be uh, I’ll be taking my leave then.” 

Hux doesn’t wait for anything else. He’s already across the courtyard and into the hallways. He doesn’t stop walking until he’s outside and Kylo’s joined him. They don’t speak. Hux understands, but he knows in a week’s time Kylo will start on the jokes. 

And it’s not until a month later when Mitaka is drinking some brand of alcohol is the topic brought up again. Snoke hasn’t said a word to Hux in that month, all messages have been relayed by Kylo.

“So, how did the meeting with your secret admirer go?” 

“Horrifying,” Hux replies before downing the whole drink. Mitaka doesn’t question it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Space-Girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
